


goodbye

by dreamiess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bros being bros (literally), just soft sad things, like really short, nct dream graduation, roommates saying bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiess/pseuds/dreamiess
Summary: after na jaemin graduates from nct dream, it was finally time for him to say goodbye to his roommate and best friend, park jisung.





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend for you to listen to "don't say goodbye" by rocoberry and doyoung while reading this

jaemin finishes packing for moving day as he tapes the final box closed. it was january 2020, which means it’s been a couple of days since he graduated from NCT dream, which also meant it was finally time for him to move to his new dorm. jeno, renjun and jaemin were given a week to pack everything so they could move. jaemin was the only member in the dorm that had a roommate, which was jisung. jisung sat quietly on jaemin’s bed as he finished packing, hugging jaemin’s favorite doll. he had a smile on his face but his eyes were filled with sadness and worry. the past few days jisung has tried to distract jaemin from packing by inviting him to watch films or play games because jisung knew that when he saw the boxes, it would feel real. it would hit him that his long time roommate and best friend, na jaemin, would leave him.

of course, jisung was also sad about jeno and renjun leaving. in fact, he was completely devastated and heartbroken. rather than celebrating new years with laughs and cheers, he spent it hiding in the bathroom and choking on his soft sobs. chenle found jisung in the bathroom and rather than comforting him, he also joined jisung in crying. minutes later, all six of them were sitting on the bathroom floor. each of them let tears slip as they held each other in their arms. if mark’s graduation hurt last year, it most definitely hurt more now since it was four members and not just one.

jisung saw that jaemin was done packing and looked up at him. “hey, you forgot this,” jisung said, motioning to the doll that was still in his embrace.

“no, you can keep it,” jaemin said, shaking his head. that was jaemin’s favorite doll ever. it brought him comfort. he would always hug it tight on lonely nights when he was missing home and on days where he was tired or sick. as much as jaemin loved the doll, he didn’t mind giving it to jisung. he hoped the doll would give jisung the comfort he couldn’t when they were away from each other. jaemin could sense jisung had a lot of thoughts on his mind. “hey, you okay?” he asked. 

jisung snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at jaemin and smiled, “yeah i’m okay, don’t worry.”

“jisung, i’ve lived with you long enough to know that you were lying. you have a tell, you know that right?”

“oh, yeah? what is it?” 

jaemin sat on the other side of the bed and leaned on the ladder of the bunk bed. jaemin smiled, “well, whenever you lie you get nervous because you know lying isn’t a good thing, and you’re a good kid so you always try to do good things. anyways, whenever you lie or you’re nervous you play with your fingers but when you lie, you especially play with the pinky finger. because the pinky finger is for promises, right? and lying is kind of the opposite of a promise.

“but you never lie about big things, not to us at least. it’s always the little things, like when we ask if you’re hungry and you say no but you’re actually starving, or when we ask you to do the dishes but you say you have something to do but you actually just want to play games in your room, or that time when hyuck asked if you liked his new shirt and you said you did but you actually didn’t. don’t worry sungie, i didn’t tell him you were lying. you’re a good kid, jisung, and a really good roommate. i’m so grateful that i was able to watch you grow from a little boy to a little man”

jisung frowned, “you can’t call me little, i’m taller than you.” 

a short laugh escaped jaemin’s lips and jisung followed seconds later.

“i’m gonna miss you a lot, jaemin,” jisung said, “who’s gonna take care of me now? who’s gonna help buy and cook food when i’m hungry and who’s gonna nag on me to do laundry and clean the dorm and who’s gonna tell me dumb jokes when i’m sad and who am i gonna defeat in games now that you’re gone? it’s gonna be so different without you, jaem. it’s gonna be so different without everyone here, i don’t know how i’ll do it.”

jaemin puts a hand on his shoulder and slowly pulls jisung in for a hug, surprising him. long, emotional hugs weren’t common between the two. it would always be pats on the back or sometimes cuddles if they were feeling clingy, but long hugs were rare. it felt good, comfortable. for them, it felt like home. because they were each other’s home, the six members were each other’s home.

when they let go from the hug, jaemin noticed a tear drop from jisung’s eyes. jaemin reached his hand out to wipe it, “don’t cry sungie, don’t be sad.”

jisung looked down and smiled, playing with the tip of his fingers. jaemin intertwined his fingers with jisung’s as a way to tell him it’ll be okay because it will be okay, jaemin thought. They’ll still talk to each other every day, but why is it so hard to say goodbye?

maybe he’ll miss the constant nagging, promoting with them, staying late in the dance studio to perfect the moves, not being able to record his part because the others wouldn’t stop laughing at him. maybe he’ll miss them constantly asking to be cooked or finding his clothes or socks gone only to see jisung wearing them days later. he’ll miss having fun in shoots and constantly making fun of each other. he’ll miss his best friends, his home, his family. being a trainee and an idol at such a young age wasn’t easy, and they’re so grateful they had each other.

three knocks were heard on the door and it opened to reveal renjun. “hey guys, how are you?” he asked.

jisung nodded. “i’m fine,” he said, but it didn’t fool any of the other boys but they decided to shrug it off.

renjun sighed, “well the moving truck is here. it’s time to go.”

renjun and jisung helped jaemin move all his boxes into the living room, also being greeted with jeno and chenle talking calmly on the sofa. once all the boxes were there, everyone stood up and gathered together. 

jisung broke the silence. “i’ll miss you guys,” he said, choking on a sob mid sentence.

jeno smiled at him, “you’re acting like we’re never gonna see each other again.”

“and you forgot your honorifics again! that’s what happens when you’re the maknae on top, huh?” renjun exclaimed, ruffling jisung’s hair. jisung lifts the corners of his mouth into a small smile. “come here!” renjun says and pulls everyone into a big hug, jisung being in the middle of it all.

after a minute, they let go one by one and said their goodbyes. jaemin was the last to leave.

“goodbye hyung,” jisung said.

“why are you saying goodbye? we’re still gonna see each other.” jaemin said. he walked up to jisung and gave one last hug and said, “see you later alligator.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but i got this idea one day and i was sad so here you go! kinda sucky because i'm sleeoy and wrote this in a span of a whole month because i couldn't get any inspo. talk to me about this and nct in my cc <3 www.curiouscat.me/rullet #shamelesspromo


End file.
